Various types of bar tables are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a bar table with a visual image display apparatus including a table and a pair of side countertop extensions. What has been further needed is a door hingedly disposed within a rear side of the table, a transparent projection screen diagonally disposed within a front side of the table, an activation control disposed on the front side of the table, a speaker having wireless capabilities disposed on a bottom side of the table, a plurality of light emitting diodes disposed on an underside of the speaker, and a projector disposed within the table. Lastly, what has been needed is for the activation control to be configured to activate the projector to project one of a plurality of holograms off the transparent projection screen so that a user can view one of the plurality of holograms when facing the front side of the table. The bar table with a visual image display apparatus thus provides a uniquely structured bar table that not only has an integrated speaker and a plurality of light emitting diodes, but a projector configured to project a hologram onto a transparent projection screen for added ambiance and entertainment.